yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters
Yakou Tenma : Main article: Yakou Tenma. Gekko Tenma ]] Gekkou Tenma 「天馬月行, Tenma Gekkō」 is Yakou Tenma's older brother, although only slightly older, since they are identical twins. Gekkou wants to stop the RA project. Gekkou uses an Elf-themed Armament Deck. Deschutes Lew ]] Deschutes Lew 「デシェーツ・ルー, Deshētsu Rū」 Is the first Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. He is named after the Deschutes River and Deschutes County, Oregon. "Deschutes" is also a pre-release codename for the 333MHz P6 Intel Pentium II chip. Deschutes uses a Wall/Control Deck. Tilla Mook :Main article: Tilla Mook Klamath Osler ]] Klamath Osler 「クラマス・オースラー, Kuramasu Ōsurā」 is the third Card Professor who has such bad luck. Jonouchi defeats him. He is named after Klamath Falls, Oregon. "Klamath" is also a pre-release codename for the 300MHz Intel Pentium II chip. Klamath uses an Insect Deck. Kirk Dixon ]] Kirk Dixon (カーク・ディクソン, Kāku Dikuson) is the fourth Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. "Dixon" is also a pre-release codename for the 333MHz 1.6V Intel Pentium II chip. Kirk uses a Machina Deck. Pete Coppermine ]] Pete Coppermine (ピート・コパーマイン, Pīto Kopāmain) is the fifth Card Professor whom Jonouchi defeats. He is named after the Coppermine River in Oregon. The name of that river was used as a codename for the 866MHz Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FCPGA) Pentium III (P3-850) microprocessor, which was released by Intel. Pete plays a Mutant-themed Deck. Maico Katou ]] An old woman in a wheelchair, Maico Katou (マイコ･カトウ, Maiko Katō) a.k.a. Mrs. Maico (ミセス・マイコ Misesu Maiko) is the sixth Card Professor whom Yugi defeats. "Maico" is an alternate romanization of the name "Maiko", but it also refers to a brand of motorcycle. Kato Engineering is a company associated with motorcycles. The name also originates from the "KatMai" chip. Maico plays a Forest-themed Deck. Mendo Cino ]] Mendo Cino (メンド・シーノ, Mendo Shīno) is the seventh Card Professor whom Jonouchi defeats. "Mendocino" is also a pre-release codename for the 300MHz P6 Intel Pentium II Centrino chip. Mendo uses a Mantis-themed Insect Deck. Willa Mette ]] Willa Mette (ウィラ・ミット, Wira Mitto) is the eight Card Professor whom Kaiba defeats. The Willamette is a river in Oregon and a codename for Intel's 1.5 GHz P7 Pentium IV. Willa plays a Dragon Deck. Ted Banias ]] Ted Banias (テッド・バニアス, Teddo Baniasu) is the ninth Card Professor of Yu-Gi-Oh! R whom Gekkou defeats. Banias is the codename for Intel's first x86 Pentium M chip. Ted uses a Beast-Warrior Deck. Reiko Kitamori ]] Reiko Kitamori (北森玲子, Kitamori Reiko) is the tenth Card Professor, first appearing in chapter 18, when she is encountered by Jonouchi and Honda, who had been searching for her, while she herself is apparently buying snacks from a snack machine. Apparently stricken with fear, she runs off, leaving Junouchi and Honda to give chase. After failing to make it to the elevator in time, she reveals that she's afraid of duelists, and that her companions told her to guard her block as a last resort, but regardless, says she'll do her best, refusing to simply hand them the key to the next block. After the duel starts, she reveals that she only began playing Duel Monsters about a month before the story takes place, shocking Junouchi greatly, who is shocked at her level of skill, even complimenting her several times. After figuring out her strategy, Junouchi asks her if she enjoys dueling, claiming that a duel without attacks is no fun, causing her to have a change of strategy. Still, she is defeated. She is shown to have a very polite and innocent personality, being polite for an enemy. During the duel, she even shows signs of developing a crush on Junouchi. Kitamori means "northwood" in Japanese and is the codename for the 130nm version Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Reiko uses a Chess-themed Mill Deck. Depre Scott ]] Depre Scott (デプレ・スコット, Depure Sukotto) is the eleventh Card Professor and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. He is defeated by Little Yugi. Prescott was the codename for the 90nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Depre uses a Cosmic-themed Deck. Richie Merced ]] Richie Merced (リーチー・マーセーッド, Rīchī Māsēddo) is the twelfth Card Professor and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. He defeats Gekkou, and is later defeated by Keith. Merced was the codename for Itanium, an IA-64 microprocessor developed jointly by Intel and Hewlett-Packard. Richie uses Cowboy-themed Deck. Cedar Mill ]] Cedar Mill (シｰダｰ・ミｰル, Shīdā Mīru) is the thirteenth Card Professor. Although he's not actually named in the actual manga, dispatched almost offhandedly in a single panel by Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon, Cedar is identified in a sketch in the 4th volume of the collected manga. This sketch also identifies Cedar's Deck as a "High-Tech Marionette Deck" 「ハイテックマリオネット」. Cedar Mill is the name of a location in Oregon, as well as the codename for the 65nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. Masumi Momono Masumi Momono 「百野真澄, Momono Masumi」 appears only in a special chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! R, the Jump Heroes Special. Momono tries to take over the Kame Game Shop owned by Sugoroku Mutou. Masumi possesses numerous thematic decks (his name translates loosely to "100 fields"), and uses them according to the opponent that he's facing. Since most of Yugi's strongest cards are related to the DARK Attribute, Masumi chooses a Light Deck to duel against him.His codename also is 1.266 GHz Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FCPGA2) Pentium III (P3-850) microprocessor. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters